1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle window assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pick-up truck vehicle rear window assembly with two transparent members.
2. Background Information
Pick-up truck vehicles can have a rear window structure that includes a movable central glass portion. When the central glass portion moves, an access opening is created in the interior passenger compartment of the vehicle. The access opening can be used for ventilation, or providing access between the cargo bed and the interior passenger compartment. Conventional pick-up truck vehicles generally have a cab structure that includes a substantially vertical rear pillar. A vertical rear pillar can accentuate the angle between the cargo bed and the cab portion (i.e., interior passenger compartment).